


Hoping My Feelings Reach You

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Biblical References, Body Horror, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Depressing, Devils, Dismemberment, Fatal Wound, Fucking the wound, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Horror, It ain't sexy. Just sad., Loss, M/M, Memories, Mental Anguish, Necrophilia, Oops, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Possibly the Crybaby-verse, Romance, Sad smut, Satan doesn't understand human love rituals, Satan fucks a corpse, Sexual Content, Sort of Gross, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, don't kinkshame me, w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: "Love doesn't exist. There is no such thing as love. Therefore, there's no sorrow. That's.. What I always thought."..."Akira, Why am I the only one talking?"Satan cannot comprehend the gravity of human 'feeling'.Or how to deliver them once they're gone.





	Hoping My Feelings Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is terrible of me.  
> My friend requested this so I delivered.  
> God speed, friends.  
> I also tagged it for rape because you can't consent if well.. you're dead. Whoops.

“ _ Akira.  _ Why am I the only one talking?” 

 

The silence was deafening in that moment. The only sound came up from the shimmering red sea crashing against the small island where they laid. All that was left of the old earth.    
  


Turning to gaze to his silent companion, Satan gave a rueful smile. He seemed to think Akira was merely being disappointed in his loss, perhaps suking as he listened to him ramble on as they laid together. No one, not even a devilman, could defeat Satan no matter how hard they may have tried. 

Only God had that much power.

 

The man beside him laid completely still, his usually passionate brown eyes were somewhat dulled as he gazed straight up into the stars. His lips were slightly pursed, as if he were taken by light surprise. 

 

“Akira.” The angel said again tenderly, leaning over the other man somewhat. He lightly reached out and touched the side of his tanned face with thin, pale fingers. He lightly tangled his fingers in the soft black hair that stuck out to the side of the man’s face. 

 

The angel pulled back slowly, his hand trembling as his gaze moved slowly down the body of Akira Fudo. 

 

His top half, torso, arms, chistled face seemed unscaved and completely unharmed. But as Satan’s eyes traveled down lower, it finally dawned upon him what he had done. 

 

Akira’s body was severed at the waist and his legs were completely gone. A clean cut right through him. Satan could even see his once brimming with activity innards, his human organs and his severed spine. 

 

The angel felt a searing heat in his chest, slowly bringing his hand up to feel and claw over the left side of his chest. 

 

“I..I’m feeling.. Something..” he gasped out and his eyes lingered on Akira’s face for an answer. 

 

None came. 

 

Satan moved closer to the fallen man, leaning over him as heat came onto his face. Soft tears began to fall from his glacier blue eyes and onto the unmoving chest.

 

“Tell me, What is this? Akira?” He asked, his voice almost brimming with an urgency which was unknown to him. 

 

The silence continued. 

 

“Feel what I’m feeling right now.” The angel pleaded quietly as he continued to stare at the unmoving body beside him. 

 

“Listen to me.” He begged, bringing his hand softly to touch the other’s now cold face. He cupped his cheek with tender feeling. 

 

There was still no response. 

 

Satan brought himself closer to Akira and slowly wrapped his arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to his chest. More hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he cradled the once powerful devilman. 

 

“Don’t forget that you’ve always been with me until now.. Please..” He continued as if he were speaking to the man. 

When no answer came he pulled his carcase closer to his body and his shoulders shook gently as some type of emotion overcame him. 

“Akira.. Please don’t leave me.” Satan said, a soft and bargaining command to the devilman. He squeezed the soft flesh on Akira’s shoulder tightly and shook him as if it would wake him from his eternal slumber. 

 

“Please, be somewhere.. Akira!” He pleaded again in a loud voice. Burying his face into the man’s soft black locks, Satan simply wept. 

 

The archangel couldn’t stop the rush of tears that flowed from his eyes as he cradled the body of the young man who he loved. He squeezed at Akira’s broad shoulders and held him tightly as if he let go, he’d disappear. 

 

Pulling back slowly, he gazed down into the familiar face that he cherished so dearly. He shook with more tears slipping down his pale cheeks and onto Akira’s face. He softly stroked at his cheek and felt his own lip tremble. 

 

“Akira.. I-..” He whispered softly as he was at a loss for words. 

He was alone now. On this doomed planet. Everyone, demons and humans, were merely corpses or dust in the wind. This was his punishment. His punishment for betraying his father. 

 

Satan slowly leaned down, touching their foreheads together softly. It felt familiar like the time he tried to kill that girl who was always between them. How Akira glared into his eyes with conviction and removed to budge. 

 

“You were so strong, Akira.” He whispered to him like a promise. 

 

He softly pressed their lips together and stayed like that for what felt like far too long and far too quick at the same time. He could feel how chapped and suddenly cold the lips of his beloved were and it sickened him to his core. 

 

He felt more hot, now angry tears pricked at his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. 

 

“You were always an idiot. I wanted you to live. To defeat God with me.. To  _ survive. _ ” He seethed through his teeth and tightened his grip on the other’s shoulders as he stared him down now. His piercing blue eyes were fueled with rage and grief and the two emotions seemed to be sloshing around in his vision. 

 

“Damn you.. Damn you for making me fall in love with you.” He trembled as he spat his words at the unresponsive body in his arms. 

 

Satan crashed their lips together again, rougher and more urgent then before and full of his regret and new found misery. His fingers tangled in Akira’s messy black hair and he tugged in his frustration. 

 

He couldn’t help the anguish that rose up in his skin and bubbled into his fingertips as he moved his touches to the body beneath him’s arms. 

Akira had grown so sturdy and strong when his body was fused with a demon. It fascinated the angel as to how while Akira’s body had grown hard and strong, his heart remained pure and kind. 

 

The blonde angel let more of his tears fall down his skin as he kissed softly down the other’s neck and felt no pulse beneath his lips.  _ He’s still so soft.. His skin. It’s like he’s right here but..  _ Satan thought as he softly laid kisses down the cool skin. 

 

He closed his eyes tightly as more tears slipped through his eyelids and he clenched his fists tightly in the sudden realization that dawned on him. 

 

_ ‘He’ll never understand how I feel. Not ever.’ _

 

The thought terrified the angel as he stared down at the corpse of Akira Fudo. He moved frantically, hoping he still had enough time. 

 

Satan moved with precision, moving himself before Akira’s body so he could lean over him comfortably. He touched Akira’s cold, newly calloused hands in his and squeezed them tightly. 

 

In a frenzied state, he let out a sudden sob of anguish that echoed around the nothingness of the doomed world around them. The blonde leaned forward to kiss the dead man’s lips once more and tightened his grip on his hands like a vice. 

 

He kissed with conviction, like a promise. He no longer had time to be gentle. He needed to let him know of this strange feeling before God rained his hellfire down onto what was left.

  
  


With a swift movement of his narrow hips and a firm grip on the devilman’s cold, unmoving hands, he thrust himself into the open and exposed wound of his beloved. 

 

He himself shut his eyes tightly and trembled, adjusting to the fleeting warmth and sensations of his Akira’s innards. He let a sob rip through him, muscles tensing and wings stretching out desperately. 

 

Satan opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the man he once loved and let another sob rip through his body as he lazily began to thrust in and out of his love’s remains. 

 

_ “It.. wasn’t supposed to be like this! Akira!!!”  _ He wept in a furious scream of anguish to the sky. 

 

It was supposed to be warm and full of light looks and teasing smiles. It was supposed to be passion and pleasure. It was supposed to be Akira and Ryo. 

It was meant to be tender touches and Akira laughing softly when he was embarrassed. Or soft moans during long kisses and over excited grinding after a demon hunt. 

 

Satan’s heart clenched at the thought of who he was as a human. How he got to know a human heart but it never felt  _ right.  _  How he was lying to himself and inadvertently, Akira. 

 

The blonde shook all doubt from his head. He hurried in quick movements, his cock penetrating his love’s body, the sickening slosh of organs and his hurried breaths filled the hair. It felt so wrong. But he had to _ let him know. Somehow. _

 

The archangel let out a scream as he came into what was once the devilman’s guts. His cum spilling out of the wound in a mixture of blood and semen that oozed slowly from the carcase onto the black rock. He felt no pleasure. Only hollow and at loss.  

 

One last time, Ryo leaned over his beloved and softly touched his face. He touched their foreheads lightly together and shuttered at the coldness of his body. 

 

_ “I only hope these feelings reach you.. Wherever you are.”  _

 

Before the shimmering lights from heaven came upon the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end?  
> Good job. Haha i'm so sorry. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts.  
> Not sexy at all. Just sad.


End file.
